A Lovers Night
by DreamerGirl90210
Summary: This story is about lovers who just cant be togther they try so hard but its just not right.
1. Chapter 1

A Lovers Night

Chapter 1

Hermione had always been the one who would have the sleepless nights studding just waiting for Hogwarts to start up again and that time had come. She always met up with Harry and Ron on the train but this year something was different something didn't feel right, nothing bad but nothing good ether.

She stood out side the train waiting for them to show up, they didn't. She kept glancing down at her watch as she kept looking behind her as she felt like someone was watching.

Just as she turned to face front again she saw Harry and Ron standing right in front of her. She jumped a little and smiled.

"Hey guys," she said well trying not to laugh.

Ron giggled but Harry just smiled and hugged Hermione.

Ron and Harry walked into the train but just as she was about the step in she took one last look behind her and saw the man who had been staring at her… she couldn't believe who it was!

As they had taken a seat Hermione sat down looking at her feet with her hands on her lap. Ron and Harry new right away something was on her mind.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry motioned Ron to talk to her.

"Alright spill." Ron said loudly, Harry elbowed him in the side and looked at him crossly. Hermione didn't move. Harry looked at her.

"Hermione is everything ok?" He said in almost a beg.

She looked up slowly at the two and gave them a small smile. "Did you guys see someone looking at us outside the train?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at her and shook their head no.

She looked back down playing with her skirt. " I did…."

Both of their faces had the look of worry on them. "Who…" they both said at the same time.

She didn't look up for a couple of seconds then looked out the door. "…. Draco Melfoy…"

Both of there eyes opened wide. "Are you sure?"

She looked at them and smile but then that smile went away quickly when she saw Draco walk by their seats and smiled inside the window at her, she looked down quickly and started to play with her skirt again but then she slowly looked back up and saw that the candy woman was coming. She needed some chocolate to think. She got up and opened the door and asked the boys if they wanted anything Ron said that he wanted a licorice wound and Harry didn't want anything. As she waited for the other students Draco came strutting down the hallway. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a funny look. He smirked at her. She blushed and looked down. "Want anything dear?" Said the candy woman. Hermione looked at her and smiled "yes please I would like a licorice wound and a chocolate frog please" she looked back down but then back at Draco who was right behind her now she quickly looked back at the candy woman again and smiled and gave her the money and walked back to her seat but just as she was going to sit down she saw that Draco was staring at her. She looked at him and he just looked away and blushed, she smiled and gave Ron his licorice wound, sat down and opened her frog and started to nibble on it.

Harry looked at Hermione with a funky look on his face, She saw him looking at her and she turned to him and smiled. "What is it Harry?"

"I saw the way you looked at him Hermione…"

"Harry what are you talking about?" she looked back out the window of the door but Draco was gone.

Ron looked up from his candy and looked at Hermione and Harry with the look of confusion on his face looking back and forth at the both of them then at the window then back at them.

" ummm what is going on guys?" with a mouth full.

Hermione looked at Ron "Nothing."

She looked out side the window of the train and watched the clouds move by slowly and started to nibble on her frog again.

Ron looked at Harry and Harry just shrugged. Ron went back stuffing his face again and humming _Toil In Trouble_

Harry just looked out side the window too.


	2. Chapter 2

A Lovers Night

Chapter 2

As Hours passed Hermione spent most of the time reading her book and glancing at the door window but no Draco.

The train had stop and the three of them got up and walked to the train door when she was just about to step down someone had bumped her and made her fall face flat on to the side walked out side of the train.

Harry and Ron ran to help her up but someone was already there taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Ron and Harry's eyes went wide when they saw it was Draco Melfoy.

Hermione didn't look at the person thinking it probably was Ron.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione didn't dare look up knowing that voice was Not Ron's nor Harry's.

"Sorry for bumping into you like that."

She looked up slowly and saw Draco with his hair draping in front of his eyes and smirking at her. She noticed her hand was still in his, she pulled it away quickly.

He smiled and looked down then back up at her as his smile went away.

Some Slytherin's had gone up behind her and had bumped her again but this time it was intentional. She fell back down spilling her stuff everywhere. The Slytherin boys just laughed and so did Draco. They started to walk away and she picked up her stuff glancing at Draco who had looked back at her and gave her a depressing look saying I'm sorry.

Harry and Ron came running to her and helped her pick up the rest of her stuff.

"Thanks for helping guys..." she said very cross and not looking up at them trying to pick up her papers.

"Hermione we…"

She cut them off by grabbing her stuff from their hands roughly and started to walk away.

She put her stuff back in her bag and put her hand on her cheek. She could feel a bump.

Harry and Ron came up behind her, she kept walking not paying attention to them.

"Were really sorry Hermione!"

"We just didn't…"

She cut Ron off by turning around they could see the tears build up in her eyes and the bruise on her cheek that started to get darker.

"DIDN'T WANT TO GET HURT! YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!"

She turned back around and started to walk again.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then walked slowly behind her.

She turned back around again with a tear escaping her eyes.

" WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING? "

She started to walk again and they didn't say anything just walked behind her with their heads down low looking at there feet. Hermione stopped walking and stood there looking down with her hands in her face.

Ron walked up to her lifting up her chin looking in her eyes as water fell from them.

"I'm sorry…"

He kissed her on the lips and hugged her tightly letting her cry into his shoulder. Harry went up behind them and put his arm around her starting to walk again as Ron held her.

As they walked up to the horses and the carriage Hermione stepped up on one with Ron helping her up. She sat down closes to the end and whipped off her eyes with her sleeve and looked down playing with her skirt. As another tear fell down her cheek.

Ron looked over at her as he sat next to her and grabbed her hand squeezing it.

When she looked up she saw that Draco and his friends were on the carriage right behind them, she couldn't stop her self from staring.

As the carriage started to move she nearly fell right off the end if it wasn't for Ron holding her hand but her book bag fell right off onto the ground. Of course the horse didn't know to stop but she jumped off anyway.

Ron yelled at her to get back on but she didn't she ran to her books and saw that the horse carriage that were behind them almost ran her over.

She knew time was short and it was to late for her to catch up with her carriage so she just ran to the back of this one and jumped on.

She sat down not looking at the people who were in it.

"Nice bruise."

She didn't know who said it but she looked up anyway and guess who was sitting right next to her.

YUP! Draco Melfoy.

She quickly put her hand over her cheek and looked down. Seeing that whole carriage was full of Slytherin's laughing at her. She turned bright red as tears swelled up in her eyes trying so hard not to let one escape.

"Why don't you just go curl up somewhere and die? You filthy little Muddblood."

She looked up and saw that crab had said it and all of the Slytherin's had started to laugh so hard one of them almost fell off.

She looked over at Draco and he was laughing too. A tear had leaked out and they laughed even harder but Draco just stop and she turned around and jumped off the carriage. She looked down then looked back at Draco who had stop laughing all together. She walked to the side of the road looking behind her seeing if anymore carriage's were coming but none had came around the corner.

She turned back around and started to walk down the road watching their carriage take off into the fog hearing there laughter fade into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

A Lovers Night

Chapter 3

As she reached the castle she walked into the door and the first thing she saw was Ron and Harry running to her.

"Are you alright?!?" Yelled Ron hugging her tightly.

She hugged him back and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm fine Ron."

Ron looked down and saw she didn't have her book bag.

"Hermione… were is your book bag?"

Her eyes widened and put her face into her hands.

" OH NO!"

Harry looked at her.

"Did you forget to pick it up when you jumped off?"

Hermione looked up and hit Harry in the arm, he grabbed his arm and started to laugh.

"Harry its not funny! I left it in a carriage FULL of Slytherins!"

Harry stopped laughing and both of their eyes got big staring at her.

"I have to get it!"

"But how?"

"I don't know Ron how about you go up to them and ask them for it if you are so brave?"

Ron backed up and just looked at her.

Just as Ron was about to start walking over to the group of Slytherins who had been laughing at them the bells had rang and they had to go to the Great Hall.

Ron had then started walking very fast in the other direction. Harry just shrugged and walked behind him slowly with his hands in his pocket.

Hermione looked down then over at the group of Slytherins who had very slowly started walking away. She started her self but as everyone was in the Great Hall she was just about to walk in as someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the empty hall, she turned around and saw it was Draco.

"If you're here to make fun of me make it fast…"

She looked down as she crossed her arms.

He put his hands into his pockets and looked at her. She could tell he was staring.

"If I was going to make fun of you I would have done it in front of everyone."

She didn't look up.

"Then why am I here."

She turned to walk away as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around.

"I'm here to give you this."

He then walked to a broom closet and pulled out her book bag. He walked back to her looking around to see if anyone was coming and handed her, her bag. She grabbed it from him gently and looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Thank you."

He looked down putting his hands in his pockets again letting his hair go into his eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me Draco?"

He didn't move just stood there. She just looked at him and smiled swinging the book bag over her shoulder hitting him in the side making him almost fall over.

" I'm sorry!"

She put her hand on his arm and he just looked up at her and smiled putting his hand over hers. She blushed and looked down.

"Your different this year Draco…"

His took his hand off hers and looked down.

"No! I mean in a good way!"

Sliding her hand down onto his. He looked up at her and blushed looking down at their hands.

"People always change Hermione. Some turn good and some turn just plain Evil."

He looked up at her through his hair smirking at her. She looked down turning even redder. then everything changed when they heard some Slytherins coming, He pulled away his hand and started to walk away quickly. She looked down watching him go around the corner. She then walked to the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry looking at Draco across the room.

Harry had elbowed her in the side making her grab it looking at him crossly knowing he knew she was looking at him. Ron just sat there stuffing his face full of food.


	4. Chapter 4

A Lovers Night

Chapter 4

Back in the common room she had sat on the coach and played with the him of her skirt well Harry and Ron played wizard chess. She couldn't stop think about what Draco had said. She jumped every time Ron had yelled at Harry for Winning. She hated it when people yelled it made her feel like curling under a rock.

After about an hour she had gotten tired of Ron and Harry yelling at each other and had headed her way up stairs. She had lay down on her bed and fallen asleep.

The next morning she had woken up and looked at her watch. Her eyes opened up wide seeing she was going to be late! She quickly got dressed and threw up her hair in a messy bun and ran to her potions class, as she reached the hall way she ran into Draco who was going the same way spilling both of there papers everywhere.

"I'm sorry!"

"No it's my fault."

Hermione got on her knees and started picking up her stuff and so did Draco. She looked at him and smiled.

"I think it's both of your faults Draco…"

He looked at her and smiled. Getting up holding his hand out to help her get to her feet. She smiled and took his hand. Just as she had gotten up Professor Snape had walked out into the hall looking at them with a sneer motioning them to get to class.

As hours had passed and classes gone by it was nearly sunset Hermione had settled down under a tree reading a book. Just as she turned a page someone had made a shadow over her book, she looked up seeing it was Draco.

"Why hello there." He said playing around and sat next to her.

She smiled and giggled looking at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What a man can't sit by a woman?"

She laughed. "A woman? Don't you mean Muddblood?"

He looked down not saying anything. She looked at him knowing that wasn't what he wanted to hear, Her smile went away knowing something was wrong, she put her hand on his.

"I'm sorry Draco I …"

He looked up at her smiling with his hair in his eyes putting her hand in his and squeezing it.

"Its ok."

She smiled and blushed looking down, many things were going through her head not knowing what was going on.

"Draco why are you like this? You seem so different this year. This time last year you were about to bit off my head."

He laughed and raised his eyebrow. "A lot has changed over the summer please believe Hemoine." He looked at her in the eyes as his smile went away.

"I believe you Draco…" she smiled but he just looked down.

"No you don't…"

She looked down then back up at him smiling leaning over and kissed him on the cheek, she quickly looked down blushing. He looked over at her smiling at her as his face turned bright red.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She let go of his hand and stood up quickly grabbing her books and started to walk away. Draco stood up running to her turning her around facing him.

"Why did you do that?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something.

"Draco I…"

Just then Draco put his hand on her cheek. She stopped talking and looked down putting her hand on his. Just then a whole group of Slytherin's had walked around the corner right behind Hermione. Draco quickly pulled his hand away.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDDBLOOD!"

Draco yelled with a very cross look on his face pushing her out of the way and onto the ground.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as Slytherin's laughed at her. He just looked at her cross and walked away. She looked down as a tear fell from her eye. Ron and Harry ran up to her.

"What the hell were you thinking Hermione? How could you?

Harry just stood there with his arms crossed as Ron yelled at her. They had saw everything.

She was confused at first then figured it out when she stood up and he had slapped her on the cheek and had walked away. Harry looked at Hermione to see if she was aright but then Ron pulled his arm. She put her hand on her cheek where he had hit her and where the faded bruise had almost gone but had started to come back. More tears had fallen down her red cheeks.

Hermione whipped her eyes and got angry. Ran in side to where Draco was and pushed him down to the ground. The other Slytherins that were standing by him held her arms holding her back.

"You know what Draco, you know what… _**FUCK YOU**_!"

She yanked away from the other Slytherin's, four had to hold her back but let go after she had yelled at him. Draco just looked at her stun; he just looked at the tears that were falling down her red cheek wondering way it was there. He watched her walk away cross, he just looked down crab held out his hand to help him up but he didn't take it and got up and walked after her. Crab and goyle ran after and turned him around.

"What do you think you are doing, don't go after her."

"Yea Draco what are you thinking?"

They both grabbed his arm and pulled him to the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

A Lovers Night

Chapter 5

As Hermoine sat on her bed crying with her cheek throbbing she thought of what she had done and why… she knew that she should go back down stairs for the feast before she got in trouble if she didn't go down so she whipped off her eyes and put on some make-up and started her way down to the Great Hall. As she walked through the door people had started to eat, she didn't care when she looked over at Ron he had gave her a cross look, so did Harry. She just looked down and sat down at the end of the table where no one was. She glanced up and saw that Draco was starring at her. She just gave him a sad look with tears in her eyes trying to hold them back but one leaked out. She whipped it off and looked down. Draco couldn't stop looking at her and when he saw her cry made his stomach twitch, The one question that stayed in his mind is where did that bruise on her cheek came from? He couldn't take it seeing her cry so he got up and walked over to her and sat across from her. She didn't look up.

"If you're here to hit me please just do it and get it over with."

He looked at her and got up and sat by her. She closed her eyes tightly thinking he was going to hit her. He put his hand on her cheek where the bruise was in looked at her in the eyes.

"I could never hit you…"

She looked down with a tear falling down her cheek to his hand.

"Who hit you?"

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb whipping away more tears that were falling out of her eyes. She didn't look up… she didn't say anything. All of the Slytherins were starring at them Draco just gave them a cross look and looked back at her.

"Hermoine please… Who did this to you?"

She looked at him with sad eyes and put her hand on his.

"Why are you doing this Draco? Why? Why are you being nice to me? Just an hour ago you were yelling at me…"

"Hermoine…Who hit you?"

She looked down and didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"…Ron…"

Draco looked at her with anger stirring in his eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and stood up walking right to where Ron and Harry were. He grabbed Ron's arm pulling him up and pushing him on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Ron stood up and pushed Draco back but didn't knock him down.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Draco stood there and looked at Ron and then pointed to Hermoine.

"DOSE THAT LOOK LIKE NOTHING? DOSE IT? DO YOU FEEL MANLY NOW? DO YOU FEEL PROUD OF YOUR SELF? DO YOU?"

Harry stood up getting ready to protect Ron.

"Potter stay out of this, this fight isn't yours this time."

Harry sat back down knowing Draco could crush him.

Ron started to get very angry and punched Draco in the mouth, Draco being Draco punched him back making him fall to the ground then he jumped on top of him and started to whale punches at his face.

"STOP YOU TWO JUST STOP!"

She ran up to them trying to make them stop but she couldn't. Harry stood up and held Hermoine back from getting to them. Just then Professor Snape had walked in and ran to them pulling Draco off of Ron.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Snape held Draco back but couldn't for very long. He got lose and jumped on Ron again. Snape took out his wound and placed it to Dracos head.

"I said stop." He said in a low voice.

Draco got up slowly and walked back away from Ron and stood by Hermoine. Hermoine looked up at Draco and saw that his nose was bleeding, she turned around and grabed a napkin off the table and whipped the blood off. Snape gave her a cross look and she stoped and looked down. Ron being Ron just layed there Snape helped him up to his feet, Ron looked as bad as Draco did.

"Now…I wont ever see this happen again will I?"

They both just looked down and the whole GreatHall was silent.

"WILL I?"

Ron looked up and nodded his head. Draco didn't. Snap looked at him and sighed then went to sit down. Ron gave Draco a cross look and sat down. Draco looked up and said some nasty words and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermoine looked at Ron who just gave her a cross look and followed Draco out of the Great Hall. When they had gotten to the empty hall Draco stopped and turned around she saw that his nose was bleeding again and his lip had started as well. She put her hand on his cheek and gave him a sad look. She then took his hand and lead him to her common room. She sat him down on the couch and took a handkerchief off of one of the tables she knew it was harrys but she didn't care as long as it was clean and kneeled in front of him smiling and whipping off the blood. He smiled at her and looked down. She put her hand under his chin and lifting it up looking him in the eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you…"

He smiled and looked down looking back up at her through his hair blushing alittle.

"Anytime babe…" He looked back down holding her hand he then kissed her but this time it ment more, he moved his hand to her cheek, she kissed him back as there tongs met. Just then they heard the door open and they pulled away. She heard Ron and Harry's voice and she grabbed his hand and pulled him up stairs to her room. She was happy that Dumbledore had given the girls there own rooms. She closed the door and locked it. Draco just stood there looking down whipping his nose again with the handkerchief She had gave him. She turned around and walked to him slowly.

"Draco what's wrong?"

He looked up and just smiled.

"Nothing babe. Everything's alright im just trying to keep my anger down."

She smiled as there was a knock on her door. She looked at the door then back at him.

"Oh crap!"

She took his hand and took him to the closet.

"Hermoine…"

"Draco please…."

He looked at her then closed the door he could still see through the clits in the door. She ran over to the door and opened it…it was Ron…She backed up from the door as he walked to her.

"What the hell Hermoine?"

She just looked down Draco stayed quiet. Ron got closer but she backed up farther.

"Ron stop your taking this to far."

"To far???? TO FAR?"

He got right up in her face and yelled at her Draco had to stop him self from getting out of that closet.

"_Yes Ron__……__to far_……" She whispered and looked down crossing her arms but looking up at him giving him a cross look. Ron gave her a cross look and punched her in the face knocking her down on the bed he jumped on her, just as Ron punched her Draco ran out of the closet and pushed Ron off of her and punched him right in the face. Ron looked up and saw it was Draco and he ran out of the room. Draco didn't run after him he was to worried about Hermoine. He turned around and saw she was sitting up her lip was bleeding. He sat down next to her.

"Hermoine are you ok?"

She didn't look up and just sat there and she began to cry.

"Hermoine everything will be alright." He took her hand and pulled out the handkerchief she had gave him and whipped her lip.

"What would have happened if you weren't here?"

He looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Hermoine lets not think of that alright."

"Thank you Draco…once again."

She looked up and gave him a sad smile. He smiled a laughed alittle.

"Anytime babe."


End file.
